metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Justin Bailey
Delete This page seemed pointless, so I tagged it for deletion some time ago. Just thought I'd explain. BambookidX 23:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :It should be kept.. but only if more content is added, history, etc., etc. ..Gaiacarra 09:15, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::I know I'm just a new guy and will likely not be taken seriously, but I question the logic of having an article for this and not the jumpsuit AKA "Zero Suit" which Samus wears under her Power Suit, especially since the latter actually appears during gameplay and not solely as an end-of-game bonus. Dewback rancher 02:33, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :::If this is considered a suit then regarding what has been done to the other articles with fan names like the 'Omega fusion suit' , this should not have the name Bikini. Besides, the colouration of it has changed so it is not a suit and is only a piece of clothing. If you consider this a real article, then it should not have a fan name as Bikini is not official. Therefore this article should be called 'UASS' (Unknown Artificial Swim Suit), based on the same logic used on the Omega Fusion Suit article, amongst others. Hellkaiserryo12 22:34, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Aw comeon! Unknown Artificial Swim Suit!? That's completely stupid, way more stupid than having a fanon name for a bikini, when it is obviously a bikini. It's not lynx fur or suspenders, it's just a bikini! It should stay the same way other than getting all technical. Parkersvx90210 23:00, 20 November 2008 (UTC) That was the whole point, some of these 'unknown' articles had irrelevant names that were speculation. I was being sarcastic and there is no need for this article to be deleted. Hellkaiserryo12 20:11, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Rename Shouldn't this be renamed to tank top. Cause when you think about it a bikini would show much more skin. Metroidhunter32 00:15, 5 December 2008 (UTC) A bikini is too revealing for Samus, so I think that a tank top would be better. Corruption378 01:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) well its not JUST a tank top (if that was all she was wearing it would go a bit ' beyond fanservice) Although I just noticed that the Metroid II picture has her in a suit looking more like a Bikini, so I think that the name is just fine. Corruption378 20:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I think we ought to take a look around for an official "name". I think I know a few places to look... 'ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) bikini is the general name of any two-piece bathing suit.amount of skin shown is not the issue. Where are some places to look? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Official guides are a good start. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... here were my analysis: *Nintendo Power volume 29 just shows (underneath 2 pics of Samus both in the ending and during gameplay, says "Beat in two hours or less to see Samus' true self." *Super Game Boy Player's Guide for M2 says "At the very end of the game, you'll be able to see for yourself that Samus is a real person and not a robot. The faster you make it through the game, the better the ending will be." *The SM player's guide and the NP guide in volume 95 shows nothing either. Wow. No name at all. What do we do? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) MZM/MF guides? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Template Should this really be in with the suit template? It is never mentioned by name in the games, and it really isn't a suit. What do you guys think?Samuslovr1 02:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm guessing the idea is that it was added because it was playable in Metroid. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Which One is Real? Which one is the real under-the-suit suit: Bikini or Zero Suit? Corruption378 21:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe the bikini is under the Z Suit? Hellkaiserryo12 20:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I doubt it would fit under the Zero Suit. I figure: She wears the Zero Suit for work, the bikini for fun. User:Tuckerscreator 19:52 06 May 2009 Here's an idea: maybe a part of the Zero Suit is the Bikini Suit; the Zero Suit is built around the Bikini. 02:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Nah, aside from the color, their design is very different. It's more logical to assume that they are separate articles of clothing. User:Tuckerscreator 20:09 10 May 2009 i noticed in metroid prime 3 when samus is changed into the varia suit the zero suit changes shape to look like the bikini so the zero suit could be made so it can change shape. God like65 21:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Merge Shouldn't we merge this with Zero Suit? Because they both are just clothing, & have no purpose other than showing you what Samus' gender is. Just thinking. RoyboyX Nah, that's like merging Elite Pirate and Omega Pirate together. Both are encountered at different times, are used differently, and one is more powerful than the other. Same exact reasons with Zero Suit and Bikini.--Tuckerscreator 21:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I say we merge. The bikini is like the Zero Suit in some games. It not the same thing. It would have a very different game, for example, if Samus went through the Pirate Mothership with her bikini than with the Zero Suit.--Tuckerscreator 01:29, 2 July 2009 (UTC) We could merge them, give them their own sections & retitle the page "Suitless Samus". Or merge the two into Samus' page, with their own section. RoyboyX If we do that, then like I said It's like merging Elite Pirate and Omega Pirate then sticking them under Space Pirate. Three very different things.--Tuckerscreator 17:07, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right. Can't imagine Samus in her bikini escaping from Space Pirates. ::"Can't imagine Samus in her bikini escaping from Space Pirates." Hmmm.....--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else not see the gif playing while in the gallery? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:25, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Metroid 2 and removal from Suits In Metroid 2 if you used hardware to color the game then Samus' bikini would be red. Would this have been the choice of the designer's or just the way the color is programmed? Also, I think this should be removed from the suit template, as it only serves as clothing that has been replaced by the Zero Suit. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible nod to Metroid's bikini? Take a look: Could that outfit that Samus wore in the comic be a nod to the Metroid bikini? She even has the brown hair. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The outfit is quite different; note the legs are exposed in the sprite but not in the other, and the reverse for the arms. The boots are a different colour too, and the hue of the costume is quite different also. She still looks blonde to me, that could just be the quality of the image and/or light source. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Real-life? It wouldn't be possible to modify this article to be in-universe. The password entering stuff is not in the game's story. The out-of-universe stuff gets priority over the in-universe, because the in-universe stuff here is what makes it a needed article for Wikitroid. If you know what I mean. What I'm saying is that it's worse to have oou stuff in an iu article, than the reverse. This should be tagged as real-life. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but the source code for Metroid calls suitless Samus "Justin Bailey" thus explaining the name of this page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ah ok. But deleting large amounts of the article just to achieve an in universe style (when the information is what the article is about anyway) isn't the way to sort it out, especially since you didn't delete all the oou info anyway. Maybe if we had headings it would be easier to differentiate between iu and oou. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Contradictions Justin Bailey is the name of the password that people thought was coded purposely into the game. It has been proven that it's just a random string. However, later in the article, it says that in the source code, the term Justin Bailey is used purposely. Unless the source-code is fan-generated, this is a big contradiction. Also, this page needs to be a bit organized. For instance, a section for the history of the name, a section for the technical data, etc. {EspyoT} 23:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The source code is fan-generated. 13:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The password was ''purposely coded into the game. There's a back issue of Nintendo Power that explains that the code is not, "Justin Bailey," but, "Just in bailey," with bailey being slang for swimsuit. This is no mere rumour or myth. This is the official story as published by Nintendo Power. Furthermore, you can't have the password given to you by the game. According to my personal test, if you fulfil the exact conditions in the game that the Justin Bailey password gives you, you'll get a completely different password. So, to say it's random isn't merely false, but it's calling Nintendo liars. I'm not saying companies never lie, but why would they lie about this''? 23:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Oh really? I read an issue that states that it actually wasn't programmed into the game. Also, the password generator accepts it, but rejects Narpas sword as a password. That means that narpas sword was deliberate, whereas justin bailey isn't. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm quite certain Nintendo Power confirmed the "just in bailey" explanation. I wish I could tell you which issue, but it that was 20 years ago. It seems like anyone could just request the back issue where this is confirmed and put this argument to rest. 01:04, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :: I couldve sworn jbailey was the guy who won a contest in nintendo's magazine to put a fan's name into the metroid game. or is that some kind of myth?? 00:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC) It's not really a bikini in the original Metroid I have to take issue with calling it a bikini in reference to the original Metroid. It's either a one piece swimsuit or a leotard, not a bikini. Even allowing for limitations of the NES, there's clearly no bare midsection on her, unlike the unarmored appearances in the sequels 04:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Beat it again using ZZS or the Justin Bailey code. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 08:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bikinimetroid.gif not a bikini ::http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Power_Suit_sprites.png not a bikini ::http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Varia_Suit_sprite1.png not a bikini ::That's how the "justin bailey" password suit looks in Metroid, clearly not a bikini. 00:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) A little bit of explanation... I took out this from the article, and put a slightly rephrased bit in the trivia instead. : The name of the bikini in Metroid's source code is "JustInBailey EQU $69B3 ; 1 = Samus is without suit". This was slightly incorrect. First, bear in mind that the original Metroid assembly source code hasn't been released; all of the source codes that are circulating in the net are disassemblies. That is, people took the binary code, ran it through MOS6502 disassembler, identified the sections that contain data, and then added comments, sensible jump and variable labels, and so on. The label "JustInBailey" was added by the person who did the disassembly (Kent "SnowBro" Hansen), not Nintendo. Second: This is a line from the 6502 assembly source code. "JustInBailey" is a label (or a variable name, if you're familiar with higher level programming languages), "EQU $69B3" is an meta-assembly command that basically means "the preceding label (JustInBailey) refers to the memory location 69B3 hexadecimal". The stuff after semicolon is a comment and is ignored by the assembler program, but it is intended to tell meaning of this particular memory location - when the memory location in question is set to value 1, Samus will appear without the suit. I'm assuming 0 means she'll be suited up. Hope this clears things up. --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 18:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) So Justin Baily is a made up name, a fluke in the metroid password system, that in turn some programmer on the net decided to base the name of his dissassembly code, that in turn this wiki decided to name a whole article on? That's swell, good job guys. 13:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Possible official source I remember Hot Topic selling a shirt with a printed name tag that said "Hi, my name is JUSTIN BAILEY" years back. Dunno if it was officially licensed or not, but if someone managed to find out that it was, that would help validate the name. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How would we know that it is officially licensed? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Justin Bailey has become a huge meme to fans of the original metroid, even if it's just another password fluke. 15:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Little known fact, probably due to the long play time involved. Justin Bailey is credited in Rampage (nes) as a producer. The Truth Wow... y'all seem extremely confused here. The whole "rumor" about the "Bailey = slang for swimsuit" reference was seriously nothing more than a joke in a video game magazine. I can't honestly remember if it was EGM, GamePro, or Nintendo Power. Unfortunately I'm not about to go skimming through hundreds of back issues to find it, but it was definitely something one of the prominent game magazines perpetuated in the 90s. The guy who wrote that remark/rumor is probably laughing at every one of you because his little "joke" is so widely repeated in gamer culture. Certainly this article doesn't help in that regard. ;) Here's an excerpt written by SnoBro (Kent Hansen) YEARS ago found in the .txt file of his Metroid password generator: A brief description of the password format: First, the 24 6-bit characters of the password string are converted to 18 8-bit values. The last (18th) byte is the password checksum. It's the lowest byte of the sum of the 16 first bytes of the (decrypted) password. The 17th byte is the decryption value, which is the number of times to rotate the password data (the first 16 bytes) left. Note that the bits are rotated from one byte to another (not just within the same byte), so the password data should be treated as one big 128-bit value. Once the password has been decrypted, the checksum is recalculated and is compared to the original checksum. If the two values match, the game will proceed to load, and acknowledge the password data. An interesting note: If you decode the password "JUSTIN BAILEY ------ ------", you'll notice that it doesn't generate a checksum error. This means that there's no special case handling for this password; there's nothing special about it. The fact that it generates the correct checksum, and therefore works, is just luck! This also applies to "999999 999999 KKKKKK KKKKKK" and other "strange" passwords. I would hope that most people understand what the truth is, but since old NES assembly programming can be lost on some, the hard fact is that the game's code in no way references specifically spelling out JUSTIN BAILEY in the password will procure the result. Funnily enough the whole password exists on luck. It's further proven by the other "strange" passwords out there that just happen to work like: ENGAGE RIDLEY MOTHER FUCKER And more are found here: http://www.metroid-database.com/m1/passwords.php There is only ONE hard-coded password in the game, and that's NARPASSWORD. Nothing else. This article is written quite confusingly and sadly due to this, the misinformation is being perpetuated elsewhere on the internet. I hope it one day gets the attention it deserves. Infinitysend (talk) 23:41, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Virtual Console I've tried using the JUSTIN BAILEY password on the virtual console release of Metroid, but it doesn't seem to work. Am I doing something wrong, or does it not work anymore/was omitted? IqskirbyBihm Masheen Gahn! 03:13, March 1, 2017 (UTC)